L'Érotisme Des Autres
by Bleak Dawn
Summary: [Recueil d'OS lemons]. Son cerveau cessa de fonctionner et ses pieds se figèrent sous elle. Cet homme – parce qu'il s'agissait bien là d'un homme et non d'un garçon de dix-huit ans – était l'image même de l'érotisme suprême. Il se dégageait de lui une telle puissance, une telle domination à cet instant que les entrailles de Pansy se crispèrent violemment.


**.L'****Érotisme**** Des Autres.**

_"La pornographie, c'est l'érotisme des autres."_** \- André Breton**

* * *

**N/A: Bonsoir. **

**Ceci est le premier OS d'un recueil que je souhaite dédier aux revieweurs et lecteurs de "A Nos Actes Manqués". A l'origine, je voulais ouvrir le bal avec un Dramione, mais il est toujours en écriture. J'ai décidé de publier celui-ci en attendant.**

**Le recueil va comprendre des lemons, pwp ou non, dont la majorité sera des Dramione mais aussi d'autres couples que j'aime bien comme le Remus/Narcissa, par exemple. Cependant, si vous avez envie d'un couple en particulier, n'hésitez pas à me le suggérer, je prendrai ça en considération.**

**Voilà, maintenant que tout est dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

.

** – Pansy &amp; Ron**** – **

**.**

Pansy remit sa jupe en place et remonta ses chaussettes jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle reboutonna sa chemise et renoua sa cravate aux couleurs de sa maison, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux défaits. Elle reprit sa baguette sur le bureau et se jeta un sort de nettoyage avant de glisser la main dans la poche de sa jupe pour en sortir une petite fiole. Elle but la potion contraceptive d'une traite, grimaçant légèrement au goût trop sucré.

Jetant un coup d'œil sa montre, Pansy soupira lourdement en réalisant qu'elle avait dépassé son couvre-feu.

Et pour quoi ?

Une énième rencontre nocturne décevante.

Une main enlaça sa taille et les lèvres de son amant se posèrent sur son cou. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas frissonner de dégoût.

Que faisait-il encore là ?

Les règles étaient pourtant claires. Il aurait dû se trouver à l'autre bout du château, à cet instant, et non derrière elle.

Pansy se dégagea de l'étreinte et se retourna vers le jeune homme.

C'était un Serdaigle qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'un gala organisé par Narcissa Malefoy, peu après Noël.

Il l'avait invitée à danser.

Il l'avait fait rire.

Il l'avait charmée, de la façon dont son pédigrée l'imposait.

En somme, il s'était comporté comme le parfait gentleman Sang Pur de base.

Néanmoins, une fois sous les draps, ses talents n'étaient pas tout à fait satisfaisants. Il n'était pas le pire amant qu'elle ait eu entre les cuisses, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il manquait quelque chose.

Elle ne savait pas _quoi_.

Et cela commençait à la rendre dingue.

Justin Huntingdon allait finir par se retrouver seul dans sa sublime villa au sud de la France s'il n'arrivait pas à lui faire atteindre le septième ciel bientôt.

Pansy se retourna vers lui, forçant un sourire sur son visage. Elle passa une main sur la joue du jeune homme, et vit ses pupilles se dilater de désir à nouveau.

Mauvaise idée.

Elle retira sa main avant qu'il ne saisisse son poignet et se dégagea de lui avec une moue désolée.

– Tu devrais y aller, il est déjà tard et si cette saleté de Rusard nous tombe dessus, on risque de passer le reste du semestre en retenue, lui dit-elle, feignant une nervosité qu'elle ne ressentait pas le moins du monde.

Il hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

– Tu as raison, répondit-il. J'ai failli me faire choper par Miss Teigne l'autre soir.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle le savait déjà, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait choisi le vieux Cracmol et sa saloperie de boule de poils comme excuse.

– Vas-y en premier, rétorqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'elle entrebâilla, jetant un coup d'œil sur le couloir désert.

Il la tira vers lui, embrassa ses lèvres avec passion. Pansy devait bien admettre qu'il était doué dans la matière.

C'était le reste qui n'allait pas.

Elle le repoussa doucement.

– Bonne nuit, lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

– Je te vois demain, même heure ?

Pansy grimaça intérieurement. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Si elle ouvrait la bouche maintenant, elle risquait de rompre avec lui à l'instant et elle était trop fatiguée de lui pour supporter sa présence une seconde de plus.

Il déposa un baiser hâtif sur ses lèvres avant de se glisser hors de la salle de classe vide.

Pansy s'adossa contre la porte refermée, et soupira lourdement. Elle n'avait décidément pas de chance. Et le pire… elle était incroyablement frustrée. Elle frotta ses jambes l'une contre l'autre, tentant de soulager la tension entre ses cuisses.

Elle s'empressa de ramasser sa cape sur le bureau et se glissa en dehors de la pièce sans un bruit. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : se retrouver dans son lit et se satisfaire comme elle seule savait le faire. Malheureusement.

Le couloir était silencieux et elle pressa le pas, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre la première marche lorsqu'un son inattendu l'arrêta.

Un gémissement étouffé.

Pansy tourna la tête vers la direction générale du bruit, se tenant complètement immobile afin de mieux entendre.

Une nouvelle plainte de pur plaisir lui parvint dans le silence religieux des lieux.

Quelqu'un était en train de prendre son pied.

Contrairement à elle.

Pansy mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, tiraillée entre l'envie de céder à sa curiosité et son désir de rejoindre sa chambre au plus vite, mais un autre gémissement s'éleva dans la pénombre et ses jambes la guidèrent vers le corridor à sa gauche, ses pas silencieux contre la pierre du sol.

Plus elle s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité, plus les sons s'accentuaient. Elle dépassa deux salles de classes inutilisées, et s'arrêta finalement devant la troisième. La porte était légèrement entrebâillée et Pansy pensa distraitement que les deux amants étaient soit parfaitement stupides ou simplement si complètement absorbés dans les méandres de leur passion qu'ils en avaient oublié de se faire discrets.

Le septième étage avait beau être désert, il n'en demeurait pas moins que Rusard et sa Teigne faisaient leurs rondes ici également.

Peut-être était-ce l'influence de ce danger potentiel qui rendait la rencontre clandestine de ses inconnus si stimulante ? Elle ressentit un frisson de jalousie en écoutant les soupirs et petits cris de plaisir qui flottaient distinctement dans l'air froid de la nuit.

N'y tenant plus, Pansy poussa légèrement la porte et jeta enfin un coup d'œil aux mystérieux amants.

La scène baignée de la lumière opaline de la lune était désarmante d'érotisme. La fille était de dos, la tête penchée en arrière, ses longs cheveux miel cascadant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Assise sur un des bureaux, elle était entièrement nue, ses bras tendus derrière elle de chaque côté, ses coudes légèrement repliés, soutenant son poids. Ses jambes écartées étaient maintenues fermement dans cette position par deux mains aux doigts puissants.

Des mains d'homme, se dit Pansy pensivement, sa bouche soudain sèche. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, et son bas-ventre se contracta presque douloureusement. Elle fit un pas en avant sans s'en rendre compte. La bouche de la fille (qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre dans la faible lumière) était sans doute ouverte, laissant échapper une succession de gémissements d'extase. Son amant perdu entre ses cuisses demeurait encore complètement caché à la vue de Pansy.

Elle était sûre d'une chose – ce ne pouvait pas être un Serpentard. Elle ne les avait pas tous fréquentés bien sûr, mais Pansy était convaincue qu'elle l'aurait su s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'aussi doué en cunnilingus dans sa maison. A part Nott, et Drago, évidemment. Et la brune était certaine que ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre car elle aurait reconnu la fille. Ce ne pouvait pas être Blaise. Elle en était certaine, pas seulement parce que ces mains-là étaient d'une blancheur pâle, mais ayant elle-même eut l'italien pour amant, elle savait que le jeune homme n'était pas un adepte des stimulations orales. Du moins, quand il s'agissait d'en donner.

Comme tous les mecs qu'elle avait connus, il adorait en recevoir, percevant cela comme une sorte de dû.

Elle avait rompu avec lui précisément pour cette raison d'ailleurs. Pansy se dit qu'elle se souviendrait toujours de l'expression incrédule sur le visage du Serpentard lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué que le plaisir se prenait à deux et que s'il avait envie de se la jouer solo, il avait déjà une main droite pour s'occuper de lui sans qu'elle ait à intervenir.

Elle reporta son attention sur le couple, et vit que la jeune femme était désormais couchée sur le bureau. Pansy avait une meilleure vue de son visage désormais. Ses yeux étaient clos, savourant les sensations que lui procurait son partenaire. Elle avait une main sur un de ses amples seins aux tétons dressés et l'autre sur la tête de celui qui allait bientôt la faire chavirer, à en juger par les tremblements de ses jambes.

Même les traits déformés par le plaisir dans le clair-obscur, Pansy réussit à identifier la Gryffondor. C'était Lavande Brown.

Et si c'était Lavande Brown, alors l'amant ne pouvait être que…

– Oh, oui, _Ron_ ! s'écria la jeune femme en se cambrant légèrement sur la surface en bois.

Pansy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui. C'était un imbécile heureux, c'était un traître à son sang, c'était la Belette, le Roi Ouistiti ! Ronald Weasley était toutes ces choses et pire encore. Ce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas être, était un bon amant.

Ou un excellent amant, à en juger par ce qu'elle avait entendu et entraperçu.

L'idée était ridicule. C'était comme croiser Voldemort en train de faire ses emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Totalement absurde.

Non, se dit-elle en secouant la tête, elle avait dû mal entendre.

Pourtant, elle était certaine que c'était bien là Lavande Brown, nue et en train de se remettre des affres de son orgasme. Et à en croire les rumeurs, elle sortait avec le rouquin depuis le début de leur septième année.

Comme pour la convaincre, elle vit la tête rousse émerger d'entre les jambes de Brown pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur son ventre, entre ses seins et puis saisir sa bouche en un long et langoureux baiser.

Pansy en resta bouche bée.

Les bras de Brown enlacèrent le jeune homme, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, s'accrochant à lui avec une sensualité que Pansy n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. La Serpentard avait l'impression d'halluciner. Et lorsque Ron se sépara de sa petite amie pour retirer sa chemise et défaire son pantalon, exposant son corps entier, Pansy se dit qu'elle était assurément en train de rêver.

Ce corps d'Apollon ne pouvait pas être celui de la Belette. Ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. La faible lumière devait y être pour quelque chose. En vrai, ses épaules n'étaient pas aussi larges, son torse n'était pas aussi défini et ses abdos n'étaient en aucun cas aussi sculptés. Et le V de ses hanches…non, non et non, ce bassin n'était pas celui de Ronald Weasley, il y avait erreur sur la personne. Quelqu'un d'autre dans Poudlard s'appelait Ron, était roux et avait le corps de ses fantasmes inavoués. C'était la seule explication, décida Pansy, la bouche toujours ouverte.

Subjuguée (et s'accrochant fermement à son déni), la Serpentard, les yeux rivés sur le corps du rouquin, vit celui-ci se pencher avec révérence sur la poitrine offerte de sa compagne. Sa langue lécha le mamelon avant que ses lèvres ne se referment sur le téton droit, arrachant un hoquet de surprise puis un long gémissement à la jeune femme. Ses doigts jouaient avec l'autre tandis que sa main gauche était plongée entre leurs deux corps. Pansy réalisa que sa propre respiration était saccadée et que ses seins pointaient douloureusement sous sa chemise, se frottant contre le tissu à chaque souffle haletant. La moiteur entre ses jambes plus que jamais présente, son sexe semblait demander l'attention de ses mains, là, tout de suite.

Pansy se refusait à le faire. C'était une chose d'espionner les ébats de ses camarades de classe, c'en était une autre de se mettre à se masturber derrière une porte (dans un couloir qui plus est) comme une sorte de débauchée. Mais, l'envie était présente, pressante, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder avec une excitation incontrôlable.

Ron (qui n'était pas Weasley, insistait le cerveau de Pansy) passa sa langue sur l'autre téton et sa bouche se referma autour de la chair rigide avec une gourmandise que Pansy envia en silence. Personne, pas un seul de ses amants n'avait montré autant d'enthousiasme en suçant sa poitrine à elle. C'était une partie de l'acte qu'ils survolaient brièvement, un geste qu'ils semblaient accomplir plus pour leur propre satisfaction que pour la sienne. Mais là, sous les rayons de la lune, Ron prenait son temps, mordillant et suçotant au rythme que les gémissements de Brown lui dictait. Le corps de la Gryffondor se remit à trembler, et son amant releva la tête vers elle, sa main s'immobilisant sur son sein, et cessant ses mouvements de l'autre.

Et là, le menton sur la peau perlée de sueur, le rouquin adressa un sourire espiègle à sa partenaire et le cœur de Pansy manqua un battement. Même dans la pénombre, elle pouvait percevoir l'éclat de pur désir dans ses yeux cobalt.

Elle serra les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes.

C'était injuste.

Injuste.

Pourquoi Lavande Brown avait-elle droit à tout ça ? Alors qu'elle, _elle_, Pansy Parkinson, se retrouvait à enchaîner les déceptions aussi bien sexuelles qu'amoureuses.

Elle en avait assez vu.

Pansy fit un pas en arrière, bien décidée à rejoindre son dortoir et hurler dans son oreiller en maudissant Lavande Brown, Justin Long, Blaise Zabini et tous les autres. Mais surtout Ronald Weasley et sa foutue plastique de dieu grec, sa connerie de sourire et sa saleté de regard de braise.

Ronald Weasley qui venait de se redresser, surplombant le corps offert de sa partenaire, son sexe en érection dans sa main droite.

Les yeux de Pansy menacèrent de sortir de leurs orbites. Son cerveau cessa de fonctionner et ses pieds se figèrent sous elle. Cet homme – parce qu'il s'agissait bien là d'un homme et non d'un garçon de dix-huit ans – était l'image même de l'érotisme suprême. Il se dégageait de lui une telle puissance, une telle domination à cet instant que les entrailles de Pansy se crispèrent violement sous la pulsion fulgurante de désir qui la foudroya, contractant son sexe douloureusement.

Elle hoqueta, prise de court, et porta vivement une main à sa bouche pour étouffer le son. Immobile, elle retint sa respiration, priant de toutes ses forces que les deux amants ne l'aient pas entendue…

Pansy fut rassurée après quelques secondes, lorsqu'elle vit Ron caresser de son membre engorgé la fente de Lavande, de haut en bas. La Gryffondor, paupières closes, mordait sa lèvre inférieure, dans un vain effort de retenir les gémissements gutturaux que le rouquin lui arrachait.

– Ron, haleta Lavande, s'il te plait…

Pansy la vit tendre une main entre ses jambes, sans doute dans le but de s'accorder la délivrance que son amant lui refusait cruellement. Cependant, Ron lui saisit le poignet, toujours avec ce même sourire au coin des lèvres.

– Attends, laisse-toi aller, Lavande, répondit-il tout en continuant ses mouvements de son autre main. Laisse-moi faire, ma belle.

Les jambes de Pansy faillirent se dérober sous elle. Ses pensées se brouillèrent et ses sens se troublèrent, tandis que sa culotte se couvrait d'une nouvelle couche de cyprine.

Elle avait chaud et froid à la fois, et l'envie de céder à ses plus bas instincts devint soudain intenable. Tremblante, la Serpentard glissa une main dans son chemisier, frôlant des doigts un premier téton, puis l'autre. La chair était si sensible, et Pansy dut se mordre le poing pour ne pas gémir à pleine gorge, tandis que ses yeux ne quittaient pas les deux rouge et or. Brown semblait sur le point d'exploser. Son corps en sueur était parcouru de frissons, sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait au rythme de son souffle court et ses ongles étaient fermement plantés dans le bois du bureau. Au-dessus d'elle, Ron ne la quittait pas des yeux, son visage un masque de concentration et de maîtrise de soi.

Ron cessa de jouer avec sa partenaire, et couvrant son corps du sien, il embrassa sa clavicule, le creux de son cou, avant de couvrir sa bouche de la sienne. Les deux Gryffondor grognèrent faiblement et Pansy pinça un de ses mamelons au son rauque qui semblait provenir de la poitrine du rouquin.

La vert et argent le vit chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Brown, et cette dernière hocha la tête, l'embrassant à son tour. La seconde suivante, Ron pénétra sa compagne d'un coup de rein abrupt et les deux gémirent à l'unisson. Pansy grogna derrière son poing fermé, fiévreuse, et son autre main se précipita sous sa jupe, un doigt s'enfonçant dans son sexe humide.

Une partie d'elle hurla sa protestation, la traitant de tous les noms. Mais cette voix était trop distante, trop faible et ne faisant en aucun cas le poids face au besoin ardent qui courait dans ses veines, détruisant sa raison et déchirant son corps.

Le couple demeura immobile quelques secondes. Puis les mains de Ron vinrent agripper les hanches de son amante avec force et se retira presque entièrement de son corps… avant de s'y enfoncer à nouveau brutalement. Brown hoqueta, tandis que la main de Pansy imitait le geste, insérant un second doigt dans son sexe brûlant. Ses jambes tremblaient et une perle de sueur fit son chemin le long de son cou et entre ses seins, disparaissant quelque part vers son nombril.

Ron se retira encore, et ses mains se crispèrent sur la peau de sa compagne. Les yeux de Pansy se posèrent sur les avant-bras du rouquin, et elle suivit, avec émerveillement, les veines et les muscles tendus sous sa peau laiteuse. Avant qu'un autre coup de rein ne les fasse grogner tous les trois.

Lorsque le Gryffondor entama enfin un rythme régulier de va-et-vient, Pansy pressa son pouce contre son clitoris engorgé, dessinant des cercles à la même cadence que les coups de reins du jeune homme.

Elle dut appuyer sa main contre le mur près de l'embrassure de la porte pour se retenir debout, et se mordit la lèvre avec force, étouffant les gémissements qui s'élevaient de sa gorge. Ses yeux demeurèrent ouverts, fixés sur Ron. Pris dans l'ivresse du moment, son cerveau semblait avoir occulté la présence de Brown, son esprit transformant la réalité de la scène à son gré.

Dans sa fantasmagorie, c'était elle sur ce bureau, nue et pantelante – c'était ses hanches auxquelles s'accrochait le rouquin, la maintenant sur place en la pénétrant encore et encore avec une passion sauvage, s'introduisant profondément dans son sexe qui se contractait à chaque coup de rein, dans un effort pour le retenir plus longtemps entre ses jambes.

Et au lieu de sa propre main, c'était celle de Ron qui stimulait son clitoris avec une dextérité délicieuse, la guidant peu à peu vers une jouissance qui promettait d'être inégalable.

Le Gryffondor empoigna les avant-bras de sa partenaire, l'attirant contre lui, peau contre peau. Les doigts de Pansy se crispèrent sur la pierre du mur, mais dans son imaginaire, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau chaude et humide du dos de Ron.

Ses cuisses se refermèrent contre sa main, son bas ventre se contractant sous les pulsions avant-coureuses de son orgasme imminent et Pansy ralentit les mouvements de son pouce.

Les bras de Brown enlacèrent le jeune homme tandis que les mains de ce dernier glissèrent le long de son dos, s'arrêtant à la naissance de ses fesses. Sa tête était fourrée dans le cou de la Gryffondor, ses lèvres suçant la peau hâlée que ses dents venaient labourer de temps à autre.

Inconsciemment, Pansy pencha sa tête du même côté, sa peau fourmillant de frissons sous la caresse fantôme qu'incroyablement elle semblait ressentir. Un gémissement involontaire lui échappa, grave et rauque, presque animal, et ce n'est que lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard fiévreux de Ron qu'elle réalisa pleinement son erreur.

Son corps se figea immédiatement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et son cœur cogna avec force contre sa poitrine. Ses poumons protestèrent violemment contre le manque soudain d'oxygène.

L'avait-il vue ?

Non, c'était impossible.

Mais si elle pouvait le voir, peut-être que…

Pansy sentit son sexe se resserrer sur ses doigts à cette idée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'horrifier de cette pensée, parce que Ron tourna la tête à ce moment-là, dévorant la bouche de son amante. Ses mains agrippèrent les cuisses de Brown, soulevant légèrement ses jambes et changeant ainsi l'angle de ses coups de reins.

Presque aussitôt, le rythme de leurs ébats devint erratique et Pansy passa l'ongle de son pouce contre son clitoris, enfonçant ses doigts aussi profondément qu'elle le pouvait, mimant le tempo des deux Gryffondors.

Elle était encore si tendue que quelques secondes suffirent à la faire tituber dans l'extase. Pansy ferma les yeux sous l'assaut des vagues de plaisir grisant qui la submergèrent. Elle eut la présence d'esprit de mordre son avant-bras, sa main la soutenant toujours contre le mur, étouffant ainsi le cri que lui arracha son orgasme.

Essoufflée, la Serpentard posa son front contre la pierre froide, sa paume moite se mouvant encore contre son sexe lentement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, juste au moment où le couple se retenait l'un à l'autre dans leur chute vertigineuse vers la délivrance.

Pansy recula d'un pas, retirant sa main d'entre ses cuisses et replaçant sa jupe à l'endroit, puis d'un autre. Elle tourna finalement les talons et se mit à courir, dévalant les nombreux escaliers, et ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois arrivée devant la porte de la salle commune des Serpentards.

En silence, le sang battant à ses tempes, elle se glissa dans son lit et referma les rideaux. Son cœur battait la chamade. Et Pansy tenta de se convaincre que c'était là un effet de sa course furieuse à travers le château. Toutefois, la moiteur encore présente sur ses doigts et entre ses jambes lui murmurait le contraire.

Elle se jeta un sort de nettoyage, se jurant de prendre une douche à son réveil, et eut à peine le temps de revêtir sa nuisette avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

Ses rêves cette nuit-là furent hantés par un corps comme sculpté dans le marbre, par des mains avides et puissantes et surtout, par deux prunelles cobalt dans lesquelles brillait un désir intense, inassouvi.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. Merci à Tigrou19 et Shadow pour leur travail de beta.**

**J'aime bien l'idée de Pansy et Ron comme couple, peut-être qu'une suite serait intéressante à explorer... à vous de voir ;)**


End file.
